We're Not Alone, But We're Not Together Either
by Insanity on High
Summary: A series of drabbles about Dasey, Dally, and very slight Masey/Nasey. New drabble about Derek's love for Casey, and how he truly feels about Sally. Seemed OOC to me, but please bear with that. Please R&R.
1. Drabble 1: Casey's POV

He didn't know it, even though I would try to tell him. As I closed my eyes I saw him. When he did he saw another girl. She had to take him from me. This feeling was all I wanted back, but I was too afraid of the sure rejection. I still wondered, why Sally and not me? Why couldn't I have him?

He must think of me like the step-sister I am, so am I sick to think that we are perfect? I'm the right height for him, the one time he hugged me I could see how perfectly I fit snuggled into his Apollo-like body. Our lips are just right to be crushed against one another.

I can just imagine me and him, me falling into his arms, and him listening to me, understanding my gibberish and babbling. Then, he would shut me up with a kiss full of passion.

That was all I wanted, but someone had to come and rain on my parade. Sally, whom he loved.

* * *

_**I know I said I wouldn't be doing many more of these, but I was bored. So, here it is! It's one of the lighter ones.**_

_**It was written (and is loosely based on) my dance music, "We're Not Alone" by Leah Andreone:**_

_You should close your eyes  
When I close my eyes  
The darkness starts to leave my head  
I picture butterflies finding light  
Picture all my dreams as answered prayers_

_I picture men helping women  
And women for men  
Just for you the world joins hands  
And though you opened your eyes  
When you realize  
Your body's betting on your head to find the strength to stand_

_Someone went and rained on my parade  
Why can't everything just go my way_

_Goin' crazy crawling out of my skin  
Open your arms  
I wanna fall in  
Without a word you still listen  
You understand  
Your fingers surround my hand  
We're not alone..._

_Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the scared-est of them all  
Never laughed while you cried  
Stood still while you ran  
Looking down now look up there's hope_

_Why why why  
I'm wondering why  
All my answers turned into whys  
But no one answers me  
Why you why me  
Who pulls the strings 'round here that make us happy_

_Someone went and rained on my parade  
Why can't everything just go my way_

_Goin' crazy crawling out of my skin  
Open your arms  
I wanna fall in  
Without a word you still listen  
You understand_

_Goin' crazy crawling out of my skin  
Open your arms  
I wanna fall in  
Without a word you still listen  
You understand  
Your fingers surround my hand  
We're not alone... _

_**Thank you for reading, please review with your thoughts. These take no time to write, so I may write more at some point. I have a lot of thoughts for my next few pieces. Maybe some will be written while listening to Xandria (how do you pronounce that anyway?)**_

_**Love ya'll, Katie**_

_**a.k.a the KitKat Addict (  
**_

_**a.k.a. Karosi**_

_**a.k.a. Ms. Chicana (Not sure how my friend came up with that...)**_


	2. Drabble 2: Derek's POV

**Derek's Point of View:**

I don't know when it was that I got in over my head with everything. I used to be so cool around the girls, and now I'm simply lost. I want to be with one girl, but_ she_ always gives me the cold shoulder. That's why I have to settle for lower. That's why they are all there. Sally is one of them, despite her differences from the rest of the group. She might have brains, but she doesn't have control of my heart. I just pretend she does for appearance sake. I wish I didn't have to resort to this, but by now it's too late to go back. Sally and I are a couple, but _she_ will always be the one who will catch my eye anywhere she goes. She's also the who I can merely watch from afar as she wins at the board game she's playing against the world. Sally just uses charm to get her way, no wit needed.

I've loved her for so long, but I am sure she would laugh if I told her. Tell me that I belonged with Sally, and that what we had was simply because we had matured a bit. In bed I would dream of a future with the both of us. She probably saw that Noel kid, or maybe Max if she's still not over him.

Why can't she see that we'd work so well together. They say opposites attract, and that's exactly what we are. Opposites. I can feel the attraction, that's why I don't allow hugs. I remember I once did. She looked like a goddess that day and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to kiss her, but I don't think I would have been able to handle the reaction. That hug sent such an electrical surge through me, I resolved never to touch her again. Still, I can imagine --feel-- her in my arms, so warm and comfortable. I was just the right height to rest my chin on the top of her head and I wanted to pick her up and change the future. Now, I'm stuck in the past, with missed opportunities, and paths that should never have been trodden.

She thinks I love Sally, and I don't have the strength or the evidence to prove her wrong. I'm just a coward who can't come out and say what I wish about her. Instead I hide behind it, using Sally as my shield.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! This is because I thought it would be a good idea. Next drabble will be from Sally's point of view. Thanks for your support.**

**I don't think I liked this drabble as much as I wished, and it seems very OOC to me, but it wanted to be posted, and Donny agreed. So there you go.**

**TO READERS OF MY PREVIEWS: I am working on those. I needed to work on some fine points with my friend and editor, Twi, so that should be up soon.**

**This drabble was posted with love by a girl who guy by many names: Katie, K. R. La Chicana, Karosi, Whiskers (he he Bleu), and finally the Kit Kat Monster. And, it couldn't have been done without Donny. So let's not forget him.**


End file.
